


永恒超越爱情之死

by OccupySalome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Marriage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome
Summary: 在漫长而挥之不去的雨季里缝制一件蕨叶的大衣
Relationships: Austria/Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	永恒超越爱情之死

凡胎的圣母啊，我再为你裁剪  
一件蛮式的大衣，用我的忌妒  
坚挺而厚重，加上猜疑做衬护  
会像岗亭一样封住你的魅力  
不用珍珠缝绣，而用我的泪滴！  
——夏尔·波德莱尔

很冷，他这样想。

十二点，弗朗西斯盯着石英钟表上那根黑色的指针，看它缓步从0走到0，然后又是一个循环。他坐在埃德尔斯坦家的会客室里，这个城市里罕见的阳光正透过窗户落进来，映在咖啡杯和他的手上，可他依旧觉得冷，冷到几乎要颤抖起来。老天，这可是八月，整座城市最炎热的季节，就连门廊上挂着的那只锥尾鹦鹉都不愿意多开嗓叫上一声，而他整个人却宛如坐在冰窟里，只因他在等待着的那位主人，这栋华丽屋子的拥有者，他好友罗德里赫的伴侣安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡利埃多。

安东尼奥是在三月份才来到这座城市的，他记得那一天，那是宣告着雨季到来的第一场暴雨降临的日子，安东尼奥带着随他一起从家乡来的十辆马车来到这座城市。靴子踩进了水洼里，他苦恼地向站在门口迎接他的罗德里赫抱怨他湿了的袜子。

他是来赴婚的，在此之前弗朗西斯并不晓得罗德里赫还有这么个婚约对象，尽管他知道罗德里赫同样是贵族出身，早早地就被父母安排好了婚事，但他向来都以为那会是位大小姐，包裹在一层又一层繁复的黑纱内，和罗德里赫一样少言寡语且精明。因此当安东尼奥从他那名字长得需要停顿一下才能说完的家乡来到这里，热情洋溢地用一种这儿人们都绝对不会用的方式扑上去拥抱罗德里赫的时候，他多少都吃了一惊，具体表现在他见着这一幕时失手把咖啡打翻在了前襟上。

“这讨人厌的天气！”远道而来的客人抱怨着，他一手提着自己的靴子，一手揽着罗德里赫，就这么赤着脚走了进来，踩在弗洛伦萨设计师铺就的瓷砖上。接着他抬起头来，瞧见了正手忙脚乱的弗朗西斯，冲他露出一个过分不合适这场面的笑容——太过洋溢了，以至于弗朗西斯差点以为他是在嘲笑自己——“你好。”他说，腾出那只揽在罗德里赫肩上的手，“我是安东尼奥，全名太长就不介绍了，叫我安东尼奥就行。”

“你好。”弗朗西斯尽其可能地让自己看起来稳重一些，“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”他在触及对方掌心的那一刹感受到了太阳的温度，炽热而滚烫，几乎要把他和这漫长的雨季整个融化掉，但这样的人为什么会有着那样的头发和眼睛？那分明是只有在潮湿迟钝的雨林地带才能生出来的头发和眼睛，卷曲着，沾着水珠乱蓬蓬地簇在那儿，像一株来不及分盆的蕨类植物，眼睛也同样是蕨类植物才有的绿色，湿润，沉重，蒙着雾气，被雨打湿了的狼尾蕨。

“希望我没有打扰你的下午茶。”他把手收回去，迫使弗朗西斯从那刚刚生起蔓延的森林里走出来，“我来得太突然了，一定给各位带来了不少困扰吧。”

他刚想开口回答些什么，罗德里赫却抢在了前头：“这句话难道不应该先对我说？毕竟要收拾你烂摊子的人可是我。”

安东尼奥嘻嘻哈哈地应付过去，弗朗西斯却觉得窘迫不安，他甚至都不想在这儿多呆任何一秒，仿佛这会让罗德里赫把他的想法看透似的。这当然是不可能的，他了解罗德里赫的为人，无论如何他也不会想到这一步，然而他依旧落荒而逃，甚至编造了个假得可笑的理由：他向图书馆借的一本书必须在今天还掉——他甚至都忘了今天是礼拜日，图书馆根本不开放。

他几乎是连滚带爬地逃回家的，以至于女佣在厨房找到他的时候，差点把他误认成了是偷摸进屋子来行窃的流浪汉。他的大衣被雨水和泥浆侵染得不成样子，本人也仿佛是刚从狄俄倪索斯的酒罐里捞起来，可当女佣刚想为他脱去那件衣服，他却又突然地清醒了过来，抓着她的裙子询问她家里是否有种植一盆狼尾蕨，他需要它，现在就要。

“没有那样的东西，先生。”女佣吓坏了，她还没见过自己主人这般失态的模样。得到否定回答的弗朗西斯失望地松开了手，就像失去一切的轻生者一样万念俱灰一瘸一拐地上了楼。第二天他被发现瘫倒在了房间的地板上，手里攥着一棵月季的枝条——原本放在他窗口的那一盆，尖刺扎穿了他的手指，而花瓣和叶片则被他全部吃了下去。女佣不得不灌了他整整一瓶橄榄油迫使他把那些东西吐出来，但呕吐物里没有任何一片玫红内卷的花瓣或是带着锯齿的小圆叶片，只有蕨类植物那样簇拥着生长的羽片，上头沾着咖啡的痕迹。

接着他病了整整三个礼拜，城里任何一个医生都查不出是什么毛病，只知道他总是发抖，体温低得吓人，任何带着温度的东西都能把他烫伤。他还差点因此错过了罗德里赫和安东尼奥的婚礼，毫无疑问，那是本世纪以来这座城市里最盛大的一次结婚典礼，他们租用了整个市民广场，请来了主日学校的唱诗班，就连大主教本人也亲临现场做他们的见证人，只因为这场婚姻象征着两个家族的结盟。埃德尔斯坦和卡里埃多，这并不只是单单一场年轻人的结婚仪式，更是象征了这座城市日后的发展和未来，罗德里赫的父母为他定下这场姻事的时候肯定也是如此考虑的，安东尼奥的家族能给他们带来更多的机遇和发展空间。就像安东尼奥本人所叙述的一样，他是从海边来的，这座城市里又有多少人见过所谓“海”？更别提他带来的那些海螺，贝壳，望远镜和罗盘，以及那只会说三种语言的锥尾鹦鹉，这些都像做梦一样。当他在婚礼上把贝壳分给前来赴宴的孩子们的时候，罗德里赫正拿着他心爱的小提琴为宾客们演奏——没有人会质疑他以后将是世界上最伟大的小提琴家，事实上他已经是了。一切都是那么完美，除了坐在角落里的弗朗西斯，他嘴里又泛起了蕨类植物的那种苦味，他的味蕾因此而枯萎，嗅觉因此而失灵，周身的植物开始肆意蔓延，它们漫过了桌椅，没过了花架，掩埋了所有宾客，让整个世界只剩下他和另一人，安东尼奥，他的安东尼奥。他透过层层叠叠的叶片观察他的眼睛，看着它们藏在睫毛和眉骨的荫蔽之下。他又注意到了他手指上的那颗戒指，罗德里赫家传的戒指，水纹一样的绿色，和他眼眸如出一澈的绿色，如今正戴在他的食指上，和他的双眼一样蒙着薄雾。

等安东尼奥再望向他的所在时，那张座椅上已经没有了人，餐点和上好的波尔多红酒都一口未动，只剩下一块被揉皱了的餐巾。

这座城市容纳安东尼奥比容纳任何人都更为迅速，最初对他颇有非议的年轻姑娘们以迅雷不及掩耳之势成为了他身旁的倦鸟，因为她们很快就发现这座城里很难找到一个比安东尼奥来得更有趣更会打发时间的人。他会吹一种音色悠扬的口琴，会跳七种不同的舞步，从华尔兹到伦巴再到某种她们喊不出名字的乡村舞蹈，而且他并不吝啬于把它们传授出来并邀请她们做自己的舞伴。按理说与一个已经有婚配的男人跳舞多少都有些不妥，然而这些姑娘们却没有一个考虑到这一点，毕竟这位有着蜜色皮肤的年轻人是这么有魅力，他用衣带束着的腰肢像女人一样柔软纤细，臂膀又和每一个真真正正的男子汉一样能把她们举起在空中飞旋。更何况他的伴侣默许了这一行为，在不那么湿润的日子里，罗德里赫本人也会从屋子里出来，为他们的舞步拉上一曲——虽然他本人从不跳舞，人们私底下将此理解为他不屑于这类低俗的社交方式，但安东尼奥对此的解释是：他和罗德里赫跳舞时会紧张，十有八九会踩到他，这样的场面可不适合在大众面前展现。罗德里赫要是想跳舞，他们可以在午夜四下无人的花园里单独享受，这对于他们两个来说都更好。

而与此同时弗朗西斯却在一点点从这座城市的社交圈里淡出，婚礼上那一面之后，他声称自己依旧需要静养，推掉了所有往日他最喜欢的舞会和联谊，拒接了所有人的拜访慰问，就连罗德里赫也一样。这位昔日的好友如今被他拒之门外，只能通过书信和电话来交流，仅仅是因为他不想从他身上看见安东尼奥的影子。不止是罗德里赫，这整座城市里都是安东尼奥的影子，年轻的女孩结伴从他门前走过，他能瞧见她们圆润白皙胳膊上的晒痕，昔日这座城市从未有过这样耀眼炙热的太阳，太阳是随着安东尼奥一起来的，安东尼奥就是阿波罗。

雨季快要结束的时候，罗德里赫终于忍受不了弗朗西斯这种近乎厌世的行为了，他专门打电话过去，直言他需要见见人气，而不是窝在家里任凭苔藓把他的屋子封成墓室。因此他邀请他去自己家做客，为了防止他再推脱，他还给出了个无法拒绝的理由：安东尼有东西要给你。

安东尼，而非安东尼奥，他注意到了他称呼里头的细微变化，这几乎要让他喘不过气来，但就像罗德里赫预料的一样，他没法拒绝。纵使弗朗西斯已经化为了一摊腐水渗进了床垫里头，他也会在听到安东尼奥这个名字的那一刻把自己一点点拾起来拼凑成型，以一种最最体面的模样前去赴约。

埃德尔斯坦家的屋子已经和他上一次匆忙离去时大不相同了，原先院中那个荒废用来饲养金鱼的喷泉如今正在淌着累累清水，四处都栽满了鲜花，就连会客室里也不例外，门廊下靓丽的鹦鹉在弗朗西斯踏进屋子的那一刹便叫了起来，用的是塞维利亚车夫招呼客人的那种语气。他还在踌躇不安，一个褐色的脑袋已经从庭院里探了出来，他几乎是在同一时间感到心脏一阵抽搐——还能有谁，无非就是安东尼奥，他穿着一件再朴素不过的亚麻衣服，在弗朗西斯眼里却像金子一样耀眼无法直视，他冲他挥手，他近乎要晕眩，他喊他的名字：“弗朗茨！”他只觉得下一秒就要死去——这是在天国才有的待遇。

“罗德跟我说过你今天要来，”他笑嘻嘻地迎上来，“进屋吧，别站在门口。哦，那是我的小鹦鹉，你喜欢吗？”

弗朗西斯不说话，只是任由自己被他牵着领到会客室，看着他在一堆绿植和瓶瓶罐罐之间穿梭，好一会才重新找回了自己的声音：“罗德里赫呢？”

“他出去了，教会请他去做乐团当独奏。”安东尼奥头也不回，语气里带着戏谑的意思，“只有我在家，希望你不要觉得乏味。”

怎么会，怎么会，只要有安东尼奥在，哪怕把他丢到太平洋的孤岛上让他就这么过一辈子也不可能有丝毫乏味可言。但他依旧记得他来的目的，安东尼奥有东西要给他。他在一片橙花簇拥着的座位间刚准备开口，安东尼奥却又仿佛心有灵犀地转过了身来，把一个威尼斯制的琉璃罐推到了他面前。

“给你的。”他仍然笑嘻嘻地，就这么顺势坐到了桌面上，“从我家乡带过来的，上好的伊比利亚咖啡豆，罗德里赫说你喜欢咖啡。”

是的，他想这样回答，但是他的嘴唇又再次被那双绿莹莹的眼睛封住了，好客的主人继续开口，嗓音在热咖啡的雾气中若即若离，“我们第一次见面就不巧碰上你打翻了咖啡的窘迫模样，后来想想我当时的反应也有些不妥。这罐咖啡豆就充作我的赔礼吧，当然，你要当成见面礼也可以。”

“谢谢，您真是太客气了。”

“别这么见外嘛。”他再次笑起来，靠得是那么近，弗朗西斯甚至能闻到他身上肥皂的香气，他多希望——他多希望自己有勇气走上前去，触及他的皮肤，或是能够吻一吻他的手指。然而他不行，那片森林把他和他隔开了，藤蔓缠住了他的脚踝，而安东尼奥坐在森林的正中，他的呼唤既传不到他的耳边，他的躯体亦不可能移步至他的身旁。他唯一能做的就是讪讪地笑一下，然后带着他珍贵的礼物离开，一切都没有变数，除了那从生长在他心里的狼尾蕨一夜之间漫过了屋檐。

“那么承蒙您照顾了。”他道谢，安东尼奥则再次邀请他闲暇时间里多过来坐坐，要是能一起享用个晚餐什么的自然更好，他对自己的手艺很有信心。“罗德里赫都会喜欢的那种”，这是他的原话，弗朗西斯了解罗德里赫那近乎苛刻的标准，但一想到罗德里赫，他心脏喘息的空间便被双倍地挤压了。他想到他好友眼镜片后紧簇着的眉头舒展开来的模样，过去他总是嘲笑他老成，而如今这眉头舒展的原因竟然是因为安东尼奥，这对他来说禁果般的人儿想必对他而言也一样。他夹在这两人中毫无挣扎的余地。上帝竟如此残酷地让他作出抉择，他的好友抑或着他的爱慕之人，选择其一就意味着把另一个彻底舍去。

于是恼人的多雨季节就这样过去，弗朗西斯最终也没走上埃德尔斯坦家的餐桌，倒不是因为罗德里赫或者安东尼奥中的任何一人对此有意见，而是因为安东尼奥在季节末害上了热病——这座城市里最致命的疾病之一。这个来自温暖地带的人还是没能完全接受这潮湿而阴暗的土地，他的身影就这样从城里消失了，再也没有周末广场上的音乐声，年轻女孩们也又重新穿回了她们的繁琐的长裙。就连罗德里赫也一起没了踪影，一方面他需要在家照顾安东尼奥，另一方面为了防止传染，他也被医生下了禁足令。弗朗西斯只能从凤毛麟角的街坊传闻中了解到他们的消息，有人说罗德里赫也一起病倒了，也有人说安东尼奥原来的家族派人传来了电报，要求罗德里赫立马把他送回去，他的故乡有着更先进的医疗技术，再者他们不能容忍自己家族的人就这样在阴湿的城市英年早逝，死后放任地下的蠕虫蚕食他高贵的躯体。

但无论传闻如何，始终也没有人见到一辆由枣红马拉着的金边马车来到镇上，带上他们的病人然后离开。不过出人意料的是，虽然埃德尔斯坦消失了，弗朗西斯的情况却在一天天地好起来，这一点甚至让他本人都感到惊讶，他本以为他的相思病会在安东尼奥的气息隐去之后愈加严重，然而事实却不然。安东尼奥得病的消息传出来后不久就有人在小酒馆见着了弗朗西斯，接着他的身影越来越常见，每个周六他都在餐馆跟人下棋打桥牌，还有人瞧见他一连三天带着不同的女伴去电影院看电影。不管怎么说，他看上去都已经走出了爱情的阴影，再也没有一丛名为安东尼奥的蕨叶丛把他困在里头了。只有弗朗西斯本人才晓得，他在那些公众视野之外还每周会去两次吉普赛人聚集的长廊，只为了淘到些可能会让安东尼奥开心的小玩意。如果有朝一日他能痊愈，那它们将会成为他送给他的康复礼。又或者命运注定要戏耍他——他做好了这最坏的打算，那这会作为他送给他的第一份也是最后一份礼物，他会把它们放在他的安息之地，里头夹上隔着月季花瓣书写的情诗。

至高无上的主没准备让这个可怜人沦为笑柄，在他每日晚间虔诚的祈祷和对于一切小道消息战战栗栗的密切关注之下，安东尼奥终于在建城庆典前夕传来了病愈的消息，其标志是罗德里赫出席了那周的礼拜，他告诉主教他和安东尼奥会一同参加庆典仪式。弗朗西斯刚好在场，他跟罗德里赫点头示意，“关切”地慰问了一下安东尼奥的病情，并表示了希望带着礼物去探望的意愿。

他这么做当然别有用意，只要稍稍换个角度，就能发现他背在身后的手抖得像筛子，但罗德里赫看不见，他的眼镜片后透着溢于言表的疲惫，几乎没有多犹豫就给出了他的回复。

“当然可以，”他抬起手来看了一眼腕表，“事实上，我还有事情想要拜托你。不知道你庆典那天有没有空接送一下安东尼？抱歉，我知道这有点不合适，但我真的很忙——”

他停顿了一下，“真的，我还有很多事情要处理，而安东尼的身体还多少有点虚弱，他不可能跟着我在外头跑一整天。”

“可以，当然可以。”弗朗西斯甚至有点受宠若惊，他没想过机会就这样毫不费力地来到了自己面前，而罗德里赫甚至都没空给他再次确认一下这件事。

“那就这样了，多谢。”他迈上等候在教堂外的马车，“我会跟他说起的，你不用担心。”随后便在车夫的吁声中走远了，只留弗朗西斯一人在原地回味。

接送一下安东尼奥，多么简单而又再艰巨不过的任务，他在接受了它的那一刹那已经在心里构思出了一万种可能，他要怎样着装打扮着去跟他见面，他要怎样与他交谈，这么久过去了他的容貌是否会有变化，以及他是否能——将他的感情化为言语，能否将它诉说，能否将它传达，这一切都是未定数。但弗朗西斯却依旧满心欢喜，为此他还重新制备了他的那辆马车，等到他真正要去迎接安东尼奥那天，他已经把自己打点得仿佛要去迎接一位国王。他乘着车从广场穿过，所有的行人都把目光集中在他身上，可弗朗西斯什么也看不见，什么也听不见，他心里只有一件事，穿过这片森林，去见他的安东尼奥。

佣人领他到会客室坐下，就是过去安东尼奥曾招待过他的那一间，绿植比他上一次来时更要旺盛了不少，他把慰问礼放在身旁的桌上，焦虑地等待着这屋子的主人，以至于那送到他面前的咖啡都一口未动。

他终于在煎熬的等待之中迎来了他想要见的人，欢愉的脚步踩在吱呀作响的楼梯木板上，弗朗西斯几乎是在听到那第一声轻响时就拿起帽子站起了身来，他注视着安东尼奥从楼梯上走下来，从阴影中走出来。他比过去消瘦了一点，但脸色远比他想象得来得更健康，此刻的他裹在一件修道士一样的黑袍里头，这修身的衣服把他的身形线条承托得一清二楚，弗朗西斯几乎要不敢抬眼去看他，而他却依旧像以前一样热情洋溢地冲他打招呼：“弗朗茨！”

“我带了慰问品给你。”他的舌头几乎要打结了，每一个单词都仿佛是一种全新的外来语言。他在安东尼奥饶有兴趣的目光中拆开包裹，向他的爱情献上他的战利品：从吉普赛人手里淘来的远洋船模，大概是大航海时代的产物，每一根桅杆都细细地被擦拭过，就连船上堆放的酒桶都上了朱砂色的漆。你甚至能在它的船身上闻到海风的气息，温热，带着一点咸味而又难以忘怀。海水漫过脚踝，沙砾卡在趾缝间，浪涌上来又离去，泡沫残留在小腿肚上。它让安东尼奥想起家乡，想起那些孩提时代听过的海盗和雇佣兵故事，它们随着遥远的航路一起离去，如今又被这艘小船带回了他的身边。

“真漂亮。”他忍不住赞美，把它捧在手里反复地端详，希望把每一块甲板的模样都给记住。当他终于恋恋不舍地准备让这艘小船在这栋屋子里停泊时，他问道：“你愿意跟我上楼来看看吗？我不知道要把它放哪儿，希望你能给点建议。”

弗朗西斯在一瞬间就理解了他的意思，他晓得他自己已经快要走到他身边了，他跟着他一同上楼，踩着吱呀的地板来到他的卧室，几乎是在进门的同一时刻就这样开了口：“我爱您。”没有任何修饰，安东尼奥在他面前笑得肩膀都在颤抖，这让弗朗西斯面红耳赤，但他还是鼓起勇气来说了第二遍：“我爱您，这一点我必须要向你坦白，我从见到你的第一面起就无时无刻不在思慕着你。”

安东尼奥依旧不回答他的话，他捧着船模在房间里转了一圈：“你觉得把它放在哪儿好？”弗朗西斯甚至觉得他是在有意戏弄他，当他终于准备开口说第三遍的时候，安东尼奥才带着他那几乎有点恼人的得意笑容打断了他的话。

“好啦，我听见了。”他扭过头朝床的方向努了努嘴，“到那边去吧。”

这一时刻就这么到来了，甚至不由得他再有丝毫的犹豫。弗朗西斯颤抖着手为他一件件脱去衣物，他的黑袍，他的亚麻套装，他的衬衫和他的长袜，最后停留在了他左手的那枚戒指上。“这个不能摘。”安东尼奥狡黠地从他手里逃了出来，而弗朗西斯不理解他留下它的用意——他曾听说有些人在偷情时会摘下他们的戒指作为对于伴侣的愧疚，摘下了戒指意味着他们婚姻之外的人生。但安东尼奥不，他就是要留着它，一如他打破了这城里所有不成文的规定一样，现在他也要把弗朗西斯已知的一切一同打破。

这感觉就像拨开一片蕨叶的森林，他终于尝到了他的味道，在扑面而来的湿雾之中他分辨清了他在哪里，凭借着那再熟悉不过的狼尾蕨气息，微苦的浮水气味，他依靠着这找到了安东尼奥。只不过这次他坐在那儿，如同刚刚降生的婴孩般浑身赤裸，阳光穿过树盖披到他蜜一样缓缓流淌着的皮肤上，让他看上去像是流萤或是珠光聚集而成的生命体。但没关系，无论他是谁，弗朗西斯都会一如既往地献出他的爱意。

他顺着他的脚踝一路摸上去，指尖划过他的膝盖和小腹，唇瓣流连于颚线与喉结之间，他吻着他的肘窝，柔软而温暖的皮肤贴在他的嘴唇上，那儿是一个属于他的安乐乡，在这儿他想不出任何一个形容他的词，他愿意就这么呆着，一生一世那也无所谓。但安东尼奥的笑又把他拉了回来，他们彼此都赤身裸体，紧紧地靠在一起，以至于他一笑起来，弗朗西斯能从另一端感受到他心脏的跳动。他触摸那颗心脏，与他相拥，在湿润的雾气中与他融为一体，叶片上的露珠落在他们的脊背上，安东尼奥的呼吸包裹着他，蕨叶把他们掩盖起来。就在这片由安东尼奥种下继而由弗朗西斯培育的森林里，他们享受一场漫长而潮湿的性事，漫长得如同整个雨季，潮湿得好似每一片针叶上的雨滴。

然后雾气渐渐淡了，阳光穿过树盖降到安东尼奥森绿的眼睛上，弗朗西斯注意到他们已经躺了太久了，坐起身来，但安东尼奥拉住了他。

“再躺一会儿吧。”他说道，蕨叶和月季一起从他的指尖生起，慢慢地覆盖了他的全身。

那是他加冕的礼袍。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你感兴趣，这个故事的灵感其实是来源于马尔克斯的《霍乱时期的爱情》  
> 文名《永恒超越爱情之死》是他的短篇小说《超越爱情的永恒之死》的变体，但很长时间以来我都是把它误记成前者的，那么就干脆用来做文名吧


End file.
